kaminekoamazingracefandomcom-20200213-history
The Amazing Race - Season 1
The Amazing Race 1 is the first installment of the reality television show based fantasy game The Amazing Race Fantasy. Unlike previous versions, which almost exclusively feature teams with preexisting relationships, this edition features 22 contestants who were all complete strangers; they met for the first time and formed eleven teams of two at the starting line. These teams competed in a race around the world for a US$1 million grand prize. Results The following teams participated in the Race, each listed along with their placements in each leg and relationships as identified by the program. Note that this table is not necessarily reflective of all content broadcast on television, owing to the inclusion or exclusion of some data. Placements are listed in finishing order: *A red team placement means the team was eliminated. *A green ƒ means the team won the Fast Forward clue. A green-colored leg number indicates that the Fast Forward was available for that leg but not used. *An underlined Blue team's placement means the team came in last on a non-elimination leg and had to perform a Speed Bump task in the following leg. *A brown ⊃ or a navy ⋑ indicates that the team chose to use one of the two U-Turns in a Double U-Turn; brown ⊂ or navy ⋐ indicates the team who received it. *A purple ε indicates that the team decided to use the Express Pass on that leg; if next to a leg number, it indicates that the team with the first Express Pass was eliminated on that Leg without ever having used it. Prizes The prize for each leg is awarded to the first place team for that leg. Trips are sponsored by Travelocity. *'Leg 1' – one Express Pass *'Leg 2' – a trip for two to Chiang Mai, Thailand *'Leg 3' – a trip for two to Bora Bora, French Polynesia *'Leg 4' – US$5,000 for each team member *'Leg 5' – a trip for two to Cancún, Mexico *'Leg 6' – a trip for two to Rovaniemi, Finland *'Leg 7' – one Express Pass *'Leg 8' – US$10,000 for each team member *'Leg 9' – Ford Mustang Shelby GT350R for each team member *'Leg 10' – a trip for two to Cape Town, South Africa *'Leg 11' – a trip for two to Tokyo, Japan *'Leg 12' – US$1 million Race Summary 'Leg 1 (Indonesia → Singapore)' *Central Jakarta, Jakarta, Indonesia (Lapangan Banteng) (Team Pairing & Starting Line) **Central Jakarta (Pronto Moda - Clothing Store) * Jakarta (Soekarno–Hatta International Airport) to Singapore (Singapore Changi Airport) *Singapore (Telok Ayer Market) *Singapore (Marina Bay Sands) *Singapore (Henderson Waves) In the first Roadblock, one team member had to tightrope walk between the 57th floor of Marina Bay Sands hotel to the second tower of the hotel. Once they crossed to the other tower and picked up their clue, they had to return to their teammate at the original tower before they could continue racing. ;Additional tasks *To determine the teams, host Allan Wu announced to the racers to find a marked fabric store in Pasar Baru. Once at the store, they had to retrieve a roll of fabric tagged with the flag of Singapore and return to the starting line to present it to Wu. The racers were ranked in the order in which they completed this task. Teams were then formed by having the highest-ranked contestant choose his or her teammate from among the remaining unpaired racers; the final two contestants were automatically paired by default. Furthermore, one of the 22 suitcases contained one of the Express Pass available for the race. *At Telok Ayer Market, teams had to locate 5 hawker stalls and deliver 10 dishes (only described in Chinese) to 10 different tables within 15 minutes or until the bell at the market rang in order to receive the next clue. 'Leg 2 (Singapore → China)' * Singapore (Singapore Changi Airport) to Shanghai, China (Shanghai Pudong International Airport) *Shanghai (People's Square) *Shanghai (Hong Qiao Pearl Market) *Shanghai (City God Temple) * Shanghai (Fuxing Park or China Art Museum) *Shanghai (Mercedes-Benz Arena) In this leg's Roadblock, one team member received a shopping list of five items written in Chinese. Using their own money, they had to purchase all the items and give them to a woman to receive the next clue. The Detour on this leg was a choice between Act or Art. In Act, teams went to Fuxing Park where they had to memorize a Chinese drama script and perform it in front of camera to receive the next clue. In Art, teams went to China Art Museum where they had to copy a large calligraphy using a large brush to receive the next clue. ;Additional task *At People's Square, teams joined a local group and perform the Chinese Dragon Dance together to receive the next clue. 'Leg 3 (China)' *Shanghai (Paramount) *Shanghai (Hengshan Road) * Shanghai (Changli Road or Cloud 9 Bar) *Shanghai (Shiliupu Wharf) * Shanghai (Huangpu River – Huangpu River Cruise) In this leg's Roadblock, one team member participated in a tango festival. First, they had to choose their partner who was also going to be their instructor and learn the dance properly. Then, they had to perform on stage together. Once they performance was approved by the judges, they would receive the next clue. The Detour on this leg was a choice between On the Street or On the Cloud. In On the Street, teams traveled to Changli Road and find a marked food stall in the night market. Once there, they had to eat thirty skewers of Chinese fried delicacy featured scorpions, larvae, grasshopper, etc. When they had finished their meal, they would receive the next clue. In On the Cloud, teams traveled to Cloud 9 Bar where they had to perform a flair bartending routine while making one of the bar's drink, the "Long Beach Iced Tea". When they succeeded performing the routine and making the drink, they would receive the next clue. 'Leg 4 (China → Russia)' * Shanghai (Shanghai Pudong International Airport) to Yekaterinburg, Russia (Koltsovo International Airport) *Yekaterinburg (Church of All-Saints) * Yekaterinburg (Yekaterinburg State Academic Opera and Ballet Theatre or Plov Project Tea House) *Yekaterinburg (Vysotsky Viewing Platform) *Yekaterinburg (Yekaterinburg Circus) *Yekaterinburg (Rastorguyev-Kharitonov Palace) The Detour on this leg was a choice between Bow or Brew. In Bow, teams traveled to Yekaterinburg State Academic Opera and Ballet Theatre where they had to perform a Kalinka folk dance. Once their performance was approved, the choreographer would give them the next clue. In Brew, teams traveled to Plov Project Tea House where they had to serve five table with Russia tea. They also had to learn a verse in Alexander Pushkin’s opera Eugene Onegin in Russian language while serving the table. After they had served all tables, they would receive the next clue. In this leg's Roadblock, one team member had to wear a clown suit and juggle five balls while standing on a big ball for three minutes. If they successfully performed the exhausting routine, they would receive the next clue. ;Additional task * At Vysotsky Viewing Platform, teams had to search for a red-and-yellow flag attached to a building that pointed to their next destination, which was Yekaterinburg Circus. 'Leg 5 (Russia → Switzerland)' * Yekaterinburg (Koltsovo International Airport) to Zürich, Switzerland (Zürich Airport) * Zürich (Zürich Hauptbahnhof) to Zermatt (Zermatt railway station) **Zermatt (Restaurant Walliserkanne Zermatt) *Zermatt (Air Zermatt Rescue Helicopter Port) * Matterhorn * Riffelalp to Zermatt (via Gornergratbahn) *Zermatt (Le Petit Cervin) *Zermatt (Chalet Gädi – Swiss Cabin) The Speed Bump required Rico & Lyvia to travel to Restaurant Walliserkanne Zermatt where they would have to finish an entire pot of cheese fondue, before they allowed to continue racing. In this leg's Detour, teams chose between two mountain rescue tasks: Search and Rescue. In Search, teams used a set of avalanche beacons to search the Matterhorn for a dummy buried in the snow; they then had to dig out the whole dummy before they could receive their next clue. In Rescue, teams used a special hoisting device to rescue a mountaineer trapped in a crevasse. One team member had to lower his or her teammate into the crevasse; the lowered teammate then had to attach a carabiner to the mountaineer. The teammate at the top then had to raise the pair back to the surface; once at the top, the rescued mountaineer would give them their next clue. In this leg's Roadblock, one team member made a Travelocity Roaming Gnome out of Swiss chocolate. First, the team member had to decorate a chocolate mold with colored chocolate. Once the mold was properly decorated, the team member had the mold filled with chocolate and then buried it in the snow outside for 30 minutes in order to harden the chocolate. They then removed the gnome from the mold and covered up imperfections with more colored chocolate. Once the head chocolatier approved the gnome, teams would receive a real Roaming Gnome and their next clue. 'Leg 6 (Switzerland → Spain)' *Zermatt (Zermatt railway station) * Zermatt (Zermatt railway station) to Zürich (Zürich Hauptbahnhof) * Zürich (Zürich Airport) to Madrid, Spain (Madrid–Barajas Airport) *Madrid (Puerta del Sol) *Madrid (National Library of Spain) *Madrid (Gate of Europe) * Madrid (Royal Armory of Madrid or Santiago Bernabéu Stadium) *Madrid (Plaza Mayor) In this leg’s Roadblock, one team member had to become a storyteller where they had to told a story to a group of children in Spanish language. If the children were happy with the story, the librarian would give them the next clue. The Detour in this leg was a choice between Rise and Shine or Give and Go. In Rise and Shine, teams traveled to Royal Armory of Madrid where they had to clean two knight armors and one horse armor to the satisfaction of the watchman to receive the next clue. In Give and Go, teams traveled to Santiago Bernabéu Stadium where they had to play football. They had to pass a local football team by passing the ball to each other across the field and score a goal. When they had scored two goals, they would receive the next clue. 'Leg 7 (Spain)' * Madrid (Madrid–Barajas Airport) to Elche (Alicante–Elche Airport) **Benidorm (Benidorm Palace) *Benidorm (Terra Mítica) *Benidorm (Intempo) *Benidorm (Playa de Levante) The Detour in this leg was a choice between Wet or Dry. In Wet, teams had to ride the Los Rápidos de Argos attraction. While on the ride, they had to collect ten flags floating in the water before the ride ended to receive the next clue. If they failed to collect ten flags, they had to ride and start all over again. In Dry, teams had to ride the El Vuelo del Fénix attraction where they had to locate a ride marked with flags. After they had found one, which is the Titánide roller coaster, they had to ride that attraction in order to receive the next clue. In this leg’s Roadblock, one team member had to rappel their way up to the top of the Intempo building and then perform a bungee jumping in order to receive the next clue. ;Additional task *At Benidorm Palace, teams had to repair one showgirl’s costume made of feather. If the showgirl was pleased with their work, she would give them their next clue. 'Leg 8 (Spain → Morocco)' * Elche (Alicante–Elche Airport) to Fez, Morocco (Fès–Saïss Airport) *Fez (Fes el Bali – Dar Dbagh Chouara Tannery) *Fez (Bou Inania Madrasa) *Fez (Al Quaraouiyine Mosque) For the Fast Forward on this leg, one team made their way to a marked carpet shop where they had to look through piles of carpets to find the one with the Fast Forward design sewn into it to win the award. In this leg's Roadblock, one team member had navigate through Dar Dbagh Chouara Tannery inside Fez's old city and search through 25 vats of foul-smelling dye in order to find their next clue The Detour in this leg was a choice between Read or Write. In Read, teams learned to read and memorize an old text written in Arabic language. Then, they had to make their way 500 meters to a group of elders and recite the text. If they succeeded, they would receive the next clue. In Write, teams had to teach a group of children how to write alphabet from A to Z. Then, the teacher would test the children. If the children passed the test, the team would receive the next clue. 'Leg 9 (Morocco → Argentina)' * Fez (Fès–Saïss Airport) to Buenos Aires, Argentina (Ministro Pistarini International Airport) *Luján (Estancia Las Bétulas) *Buenos Aires (El Ateneo Grand Splendid Bookstore) * Buenos Aires (Palermo Neighbourhood or Gabriel del Campo and Lezama Park) *Buenos Aires (Teatro Colón) In this leg's Roadblock, one team member had to direct a horse-drawn carriage to a marked polo field. Then, they had to prepare a polo horse for competition by properly dressing and saddling it with precision. They had to pass inspection by a local polo player in order to receive their next clue. The Detour in this leg was a choice between Cartoneros or Fletero. In Cartoneros, teams traveled to the Villa Crespo neighborhood at the intersection of Uriarte, Fray Justo Santa Maria and El Salvador Streets, where they had to pick up a cart, collect cardboard from recyclable bins, and transport it to a truck to be weighed. Once the cardboard reached a total weight of at least 100 kilograms (220 lb), the garbage worker gave them their next clue. However, there were only eight carts available at a time. In Fletero, teams traveled to Plaza Dorrego and made their way to a Gabriel del Campo Antique Shop to pick up a statue, in pieces, and bring it to a truck. One team member would sit in the front and give the driver directions, while the other would hold the statue pieces in the back until reaching their next destination, the gazebo at Plaza Intendente Sebeer. Once they arrived at the park, they brought all of the statue pieces, properly re-assembled them, and showed them to the park director. Once correct, they received their next clue. ;Additional task *At El Ateneo Grand Splendid Bookstore, teams had to search for their next clue inside a book somewhere in this bookstore. 'Leg 10 (Argentina)' * Buenos Aires (Ministro Pistarini International Airport) to El Calafate (Comandante Armando Tola International Airport) *El Calafate (Glaciarium Museum of Patagonic Ice) *Los Glaciares National Park (Perito Moreno Glacier) *Los Glaciares National Park (Laguna Torre) The Speed Bump required X & Y to deliver 20 large blocks of ice, each weighed around 10kg from a truck to the ice bar, before they were allowed to continue racing. In this leg's Roadblock, teams went inside the ice bar where they had to carve a large block of ice into their team's initial letter. If the carving passed the judge's appraisal, they would receive the next clue. The team member was only given a maximum time of 20 minutes inside the bar. When the 20 minutes ran out, they had to go outside the bar to warm up for 5 minutes before they were allowed to enter the bar again. The Detour on this leg was a choice between Dig or Dive. In Dig, teams had to walk through the glacier to find a marked area. Then, they had to use a pickaxe to dig out their next clue frozen inside a glacier amongst several false clues. In Dive, teams went on boat to a frozen water surface. Then, both team members had to dive under the frozen water and swim 50 meters away to another spot to receive two parts of the next clue and then swim back to the boat before they were allowed to continue racing. 'Leg 11 (Argentina → New Zealand)' * El Calafate (Comandante Armando Tola International Airport) to Auckland, New Zealand (Auckland Airport) *Auckland (Mount Eden) *Rotorua (New Zealand Māori Arts and Crafts Institute) *Rotorua (Tikitere) *Rotorua (Whakarewarewa – Pohutu Geyser) In this Detour, teams had to choose between Flax or Sticks. In Flax, teams had to weave traditional Māori headbands called a tipare out of flax plants and seek approval from the demonstrators of their handicraft before receiving their next clue. In Sticks, teams had to master a traditional Māori stick game called the titi torea in which teams had to pass specially carved sticks to each other with a particular rhythm. If teams dropped the sticks, they had to redo the task. In this leg's Roadblock, one team member had to enter the Hell's Gate mud bath, which contains sulphur pools at temperatures of 40 °C (104 °F). Once inside, teams had to search for a stick to trade for their next clue. ;Additional task *At Mount Eden, teams had to find a group of Haka dancer. First, they picked a picture of a Maori tattoo. Then, they had to match the tattoo in the picture with one of the dancer. If they found the correct person, they would receive the next clue. If wrong, the dancer would ran away with their picture and they had to pick another picture. 'Leg 12 (New Zealand → Indonesia)' * Christchurch (Christchurch International Airport) to Denpasar, Bali, Indonesia (Ngurah Rai International Airport)